Love's Way
by Angel Of Hope
Summary: LOTR/SM Crossover. Tenshi (my own chara.) gets betrayed by the Sailor Senshi. She gets sent to the LOTR dimension, where she lands in the company of the elves. This takes place just as Frodo is coming to Rivendell.


Love's Way  
  
By: Angel of Hope  
  
*disclaimer* do not own SM or LOTR.  
  
Sailor Angel dodged the attacks sent at her by her fellow senshi.  
  
"Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars' attack burned her skin and the edges of her fuku.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury's attack froze her in place.  
  
"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's attack electrocuted her, sending her body into shock.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus' chain circled around her, and she pulled Angel towards a portal that had appeared. As she pulled, the chain slipped slightly, and part of it wrapped around Angel's throat.  
  
"Have fun, Tenshi!" Moon shouted as Sailor Angel disappeared through the portal.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond sighed as he walked through the gardens. He was extremely nervous. The Ring had not arrived yet.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light to his right. Elrond ran quickly, and when he reached the large tree in the center of the garden, he was astounded at what he found.  
  
Nestled in between the protective, chair-like roots of the tree, was a teenage girl with shoulder-length, white hair. She wore a white dress with silver ringlets on the bodice, and her feet were bare. The girls' skin was extremely pale, like the light of the moon.  
  
Elrond knelt beside the girl, and checked for her pulse. He was relieved to find one, however faint it was. As he went to pick her up, Elrond noticed burn marks on her arms. There were also bruises on her neck, where someone had tried to strangle her.  
  
'What could have this?' he thought to himself.  
  
As Elrond left the gardens, he met Legolas, the elf-prince from Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, could you please take this girl to a room. I must find Gandalf," Elrond said.  
  
"Of course," Legolas said, taking the girl. He too, noticed the marks on her arms and neck. Legolas quickly took her to a room.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenshi woke up to the sound of steady breathing to her right. She looked over, and saw a young man with pale blonde hair, asleep in a chair next to her.  
  
She smiled slightly, and looked around her. She was in a fairly large, well-furnished room. There was a small terrace just beyond white curtains that billowed in the slight breeze.  
  
Tenshi sat up, and got out of bed. She walked out onto the terrace, and sighed.  
  
The scene was beautiful. A large waterfall was in the distance, surrounded on both sides by lush, green, trees. Exotic birds flew past her. A small white sparrow, landed beside her hand.  
  
Tenshi smiled, and lightly petted the sparrow. It leapt onto her hand.  
  
She opened her mouth, and attempted to speak, but no words came out. Her hand immediately flew to her throat. She could feel the place where Venus' chain had wrapped around her throat. Tears threatened to fall, and she fell to her knees.  
  
There was a crash from inside the room, and the young man from earlier ran out onto the terrace. When he saw her, he calmed down.  
  
"Good. You're all right," he said. He righted his clothes, which had become disorderly when he had fallen out of his chair.  
  
Tenshi looked away from the light-haired man, her hand still on her throat.  
  
"Gandalf healed your wounds as best he could. However…your vocal chords were severely damaged. You might be able to talk again, but the chances are slim," the young man said. He sat down beside her. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Mirkwood elves."  
  
Tenshi looked at him, and smiled sadly. She made a gesture of writing.  
  
Legolas smiled, and went into the room. He came out carrying paper, a quill, and ink. He handed the items to the white-haired girl.  
  
Thank you. A soft, sweet voice said in his mind. The elf-prince blinked, and stared at the girl. "Are you a telepath?" He asked.  
  
Tenshi looked up at him in confusion. Then, her eyes widened. I completely forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Legolas-san. My name is Tenshi.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Well, Tenshi. I'm glad that you have a way of communicating to us. If you will excuse me, I must go speak with a friend. Please, make yourself at home." He then left the room.  
  
Tenshi smiled, and went back into the room. She found a mirror, and carefully picked it up. Her neck was scarred, as were her arms. New tears came to her eyes, and she let them fall. 'Why? Why did you betray me? Why did you allow yourselves to be taken by the enemy?' She thought to herself. Tenshi set the mirror down, and sat down on the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Elrond looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Yes, come in."  
  
Legolas came into the study, and bowed. "Lord Elrond. The girl has awakened. Her name is Tenshi. She is also a highly developed telepath."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Thank you, Legolas. I'm sorry if I do not seem glad that the child has awakened, but I must go tend to Frodo. Arwen has brought him to Rivendell, but he has been tainted by the Ringwraith's sword." Elrond stood, and nodded to Legolas. "You might want to check up on the girl."  
  
Legolas nodded, and they exited the study together. The two elves then went their separate ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas knocked on the large oak doors before entering. He didn't want to walk in on Tenshi while she was changing, or anything like that.  
  
"Lady Tenshi? May I come in?" He asked. He opened the door a crack, and looked in. The room was empty. "Lady Tenshi?" He entered the room.  
  
HELP!! Someone help me!! Tenshi's voice appeared in his head.  
  
Tenshi! Where are you?! Legolas sent out.  
  
Legolas-san! Help me! I'm in the garden!  
  
Legolas ran out of the room, and down the stairs. His feet guided him to the garden. When he got there, he saw Tenshi being interrogated by a dwarf and a human.  
  
"Tell us who you are, wench!" the dwarf shouted.  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes, and glared at the dwarf.  
  
Legolas lifted his bow, and without taking aim, released the arrow. It shot the dwarf in the butt.  
  
The short man howled in pain, and started jumping around.  
  
Legolas-san! Tenshi looked in his direction, and smiled.  
  
The elf-prince walked over to the white-haired girl, and glared at the human. "This is how you treat Lord Elrond's guest? By tying her up and interrogating her?" He growled.  
  
The human's gaze was behind Legolas. "Boromir. Gimli. What is the meaning of this?" Elrond stated, coming up behind the elf-prince.  
  
"Lord Elrond, this girl was in the gardens, and it looked like she was casting a spell," Gimli growled.  
  
Tenshi rolled her eyes, and shook her head. I wasn't casting a spell. I was trying to contact my friends. She sent out.  
  
"And might your friends be witches?" Gimli growled.  
  
Tenshi glared at him, but her glare diminished when Legolas kneeled in front of her, in order to release her from her bonds.  
  
When the ropes were gone, she smiled. Arigatou, Legolas-san.  
  
Legolas looked from the girl, to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, do you know of a language that adds suffixes at the end of names?"  
  
Elrond looked surprised at the elf-princes' question. "No. None of the languages of Middle Earth are like that."  
  
Tenshi sighed. I'm not from here.  
  
"Ha! The wench admits that she is a witch!" Gimli exclaimed.  
  
Tenshi's face went red with anger. She held out her hand, and a ball of white light formed. It shot towards Gimli, but before it could hit him, it exploded in front of his face. Tenshi turned, and stormed away.  
  
Legolas, Boromir, and Elrond stared at Gimli. His face was covered in soot.  
  
"Legolas, please retrieve the girl. I would like to talk with her," Elrond said.  
  
Legolas nodded, and ran after Tenshi.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenshi leaned against a pillar, and sighed in frustration. 'Even here I am hated,' she thought to herself.  
  
She walked over to a pool of water and sat in front of it. She pulled a heart-shaped, white crystal from a hidden pocket, and placed it in front of her. 'Please, help me. Heal my voice,' she prayed.  
  
The crystal glowed white, then faded.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she picked up the crystal. She held it against her heart. 'Doushite? Why do Fate and Destiny torment me so?' She silently asked.  
  
"Miss? Are you all right?" A deep voice asked from behind her.  
  
Tenshi whirled around, and saw a man wearing all black, with hair and eyes that were just as dark. She nodded, and turned away.  
  
"I come here often, when my heart is burdened. But you seem to be more troubled than I. What ails you?" The man asked.  
  
I am constantly a pawn in the game that Fate and Destiny play. My life is never my own. She looked at the man out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He nodded. "Sometimes a person feels that way. Just wait. Life will hand you something good."  
  
Tenshi shook her head. My life is planned out. Lifetime after lifetime, it is the same. I am born, I live, I fight, I sacrifice myself for my friends, and I die. No matter how much I wish for it to change, it never will. And all because of this. She held up the heart-shaped crystal. It is a curse and a blessing. A blessing because of it's enormous power, and a curse because of the bind on me. I just wish that it would go away. She placed the crystal on the ground.  
  
"If that crystal is as powerful as you say, then I think it would be best if you kept a hold of it. It would be terrible if it fell into the wrong hands," the man said.  
  
What is your name, Sir?  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said. "And your name?"  
  
Tenshi.  
  
"Lady Tenshi! There you are. I've been looking for you," Legolas ran up to them. "Aragorn." He bowed slightly, and held his hand out to Tenshi. She took it, and he led her away.  
  
Aragorn sighed, and looked at the crystal. Tenshi had left it behind. He picked it up, and placed it in his pocket. He would have to give it to her later.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas watched the white-haired girl as she walked beside him quietly. "Lady Tenshi, please tell me what troubles you."  
  
Tenshi looked up into his eyes, and was immediately lost in the intense blue gaze. It is nothing, Legolas-san. I'm just worried about my friends.  
  
Legolas nodded, and opened the door to Elrond's study. "Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Legolas, thank you for bringing the girl," Elrond said. He smiled at Tenshi, but she shrank back. "It is all right, child. I will not harm you," he said.  
  
Tenshi looked up at Legolas, who nodded, and pushed her forward slightly.  
  
Elrond smiled at her. "What is your name?"  
  
Tenshi.  
  
Elrond blinked in confusion. He then smiled. "So. You are a telepath. And a very strong sender it seems. You also have a strong magical aura."  
  
That I cannot help. It is part of me. Although I wish that it were not. Tenshi looked away from the elfs' intense gaze.  
  
Elrond looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, Lady Tenshi?"  
  
Instead of responding, Tenshi looked at her hand. Her face suddenly became panicked. My crystal!! I left my crystal in the garden!! She ran out of the study, with Legolas and Elrond quickly following.  
  
Tenshi ran quickly, and didn't watch where she was going. She barreled into Aragorn, and the two landed in a heap of arms and legs.  
  
"Lady Tenshi!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Her attention was on the sky. He looked up, and saw a heart-shaped crystal starting to fall.  
  
"Love Chain Encircle!" A female voice shouted. A gold chain wrapped around the crystal, and Tenshi let out a strangled cry.  
  
"Honestly. Did you think that you could escape us for long?" Sailor Moon appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hey Tenshi. Did you lose something?" Sailor Venus tossed the crystal in the air tauntingly.  
  
Suddenly, a white beam shot from the crystal, and hit Tenshi's throat. As the beam disappeared, she smirked.  
  
"Heaven Celestial Angel Power, Make-up!" She shouted. She was transformed into a white dress, with sheer sky-blue sleeves that hung loosely around her arms. "I am the princess of sacrafice, the Sacrificial Soldier! I am Princess Sincerity!"  
  
"Lady Tenshi, who are these...girls?" Legolas asked.  
  
Sincerity smiled at him sadly. "Sheild your eyes."  
  
"What?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Legolas. You, Elrond, and Aragorn must sheild your eyes. Do not look until I tell you," she replied.  
  
The three men were confused, but did as told. Tenshi turned back to the five senshi. "I won't let you harm this world, or it's people. I will die first."  
  
"That you will," Moon sneered. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The attack shot from her tier, and headed straight for Tenshi.  
  
"Feathers Protect!" She held up her hands, and a wall of feathers surrounded her. The attack disentigrated, and the wall disappeared. "My turn." A silver, gold, and crystal sword appeared in her hand. She held it in front of her face, and a white glow emmitted from her. "Gabriel's Judgement!" The glow collected in front of the sword, and a white beam shot towards the senshi.  
  
"AH!!" All five senshi were covered in the light. It erupted, and when the glow died down, five girls were left, in their school fukus.  
  
"It is...safe," Tenshi sighed. Her transformation faded. She started to fall, but Legolas caught her.  
  
"Lady Tenshi!" He exclaimed. The life had gone out of her eyes. They were pupilless, and dead.  
  
"Tenshi-chan! Oh no!" The blonde haired girl, who wore it in the strangest style Legolas had ever seen, ran over. A lotus-shaped crystal appeared in her hands. "Heal Tenshi-chan!" The crystal flickered, then lay dormant.  
  
"Do not try to heal me, Usagi-chan. It is my duty to die. You know that," Tenshi sighed.  
  
"But that's in our world! It doesn't have to be like that here!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
Tenshi shook her head. "Iie. I am the sacrafice that will stop all evil. I must die, if love and hop are to live. Usa...protect this world, and everyone in it."  
  
Legolas held Tenshi close. "Lady Tenshi..."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "Don't cry for me, Legolas- kun. I'm not worth it." She took her last breath, and was silent.  
  
Elrond and Boromir watched silently, as the other four girls gathered around Legolas, Tenshi, and Usagi.  
  
"I, Tsukino Usagi, also known as the champion of justice, Sailor Moon, swear to honor Mikazukino Tenshi's last wish, and will forever protect the world that she saw as home."  
  
"We, the sailor senshi of the planets, will stand by our princess as she protects this world. This we swear," the four girls said sadly. Each glowed their respective color, and from them, a rainbow shot across the sky.  
  
Usagi kneeled beside Legolas. "Do not worry. If evil threatens us, or this world, she will return."  
  
~fin~  
  
Love it? Hate it? R&R  
  
There WILL be a sequel.  
  
P.S. I'm NOT dead. I am currently working on the next chapter for 'Merging Worlds'. I've just been swamped with schoolwork/color guard/job. 


End file.
